


Playing With Dolls

by glymr



Category: DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A present for you," laughed Nightwing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Dolls

"A present for you," laughed Nightwing, tossing it to him and then diving away before Robin even had a chance to look at it. He opened his hand.

A small figure of Robin looked back at him.

When he got home, he took the well-made little figure from where he'd stashed it in his belt and examined it in the light. It looked nothing like him, which wasn't surprising, considering that Wayne Enterprises owned the trademarks of most of the vigilantes in existence.

"If we didn't, someone else would," Bruce had shrugged. "Might as well be us." Robin thought of Superboy and was forced to agree.

So the figure in his hand had hair a lighter shade of brown than his, and an entirely different body shape, stockier, with shorter legs and a longer torso.

Tim slid open his desk drawer. "I have a friend for you," he said to the figure of Nightwing carefully tucked into a corner next to the pencil tray. He placed the Robin figure in next to him, so that the two were pressed together, face to face, before closing the drawer with a sigh.

He'd never thought he'd be jealous of an action figure.


End file.
